Down Two Roads
by livinginlyoko
Summary: As Odd and Jeremy step back into Aelita's life things begin to get complicated, better explained inside


**Down Two Roads**

**Chapter 1**

Aelita's life has always been complicated first being trapped in Lyoko then having to fight against Xana for around five to six years then going out with Jeremy during high school which ended badly then dating Odd in collage which also ended badly after Odd got her pregnant by accident and she decided she didn't want to have the baby despite what Odd said which made him move away

But despite what has happened to her Aelita is always able to stay positive and focus which is why she has become quite successful since she is the assistant to the company's boss William Dunbar who they managed to rescue from Xana

"anything new today" William asked

"not much, a couple of appreciation letters and more people wanting to be a partner of the company" Aelita said without looking at the notes on the table since they were always the same

William began to walk back into his office when Aelita began to speak

"oh wait there is this" Aelita said passing William a package

William looked at it and took it into his office, Aelita went back to her computer and began playing solitaire she was bored not much was happening, Aelita continued to stare at the screen until she looked up and saw Yumi leaning over her desk

"what are you doing" Yumi asked

"nothing as usual it's a slow week, there's nothing for me to do" Aelita said not taking her eyes off her computer

"then join me in the lounge my boss is out for a while so I can do what I like today"

"okay" Aelita said getting up and walking to the office lounge with Yumi

Inside the office lounge it was well furnished a tv, some really comfy chairs and a coffee machine, Aelita never really cared for it and usually sat in her office playing solitaire and waiting for William to ask her to do something

Yumi turned on the tv and switched it to a channel with (English) football on Aelita wondered why she'd put it on but then remembered that Ulrich was in the team that was on

"Ulrich is really good" Aelita said

"yea I'm glad that we've been dating since high school because it meant I was with him when he just started out" Yumi said

"is that supposed to be a hint" Aelita said

"well Odd is back in town and I thought" Yumi began but Aelita stopped her

"no Yumi, me and him ended it in collage" Aelita said storming off and heading back to her office leaving Yumi alone

As Aelita entered her office William could see she was in a bad mood so he backed into his office quickly leaving Aelita to cool down

"well maybe I'll go see him later its been a while and we may be able to see things differently now" Aelita said relaxing a little

"is it safe to come out" William said from the other side of the door

"yes it is" Aelita said laughing a little as William came out of his office slowly

"so what's wrong anyway" William asked

"Yumi was telling me that Odd was back in town I think she wants me to give it a second chance with him" Aelita said sighing a little

"its only because she doesn't know that we are dating" William said

"I never said that, I did say we'd give it a chance and see but you haven't done anything yet"

"what about this job" William said

"I had this before you said about us dating remember" Aelita said

William was embarrassed slightly "well how about we go to this club that I know, after work" William asked

"okay then I'll see you there at eight" Aelita said

"do you know where it is" William asked

"I've seen your files you go there quite a lot" Aelita said

"hey what was in the package anyway" Aelita asked

"oh yea I haven't opened it yet" William said walking into his office and picking up the package

Aelita could see into William's office from where she was sitting it was quite normal a large desk at one end and large shelves featuring some pieces of art work but Aelita knew there was a small secret to the room underneath William's desk were buttons each one doing something else, she knew that there was a tv hidden in one of the walls and a small bar hidden in one of the shelves

"lets see" William said opening the package

Inside the package was foul it smelled disgusting looking inside William saw that someone had put faeces inside it

"she strikes again" William said

"who Sissi, what did she do this time"

"well it's a step up from last time"

"well you do deserve it" Aelita said

"the divorce was final years ago but I'm still paying for it now" William said

"well you did cheat on her so I'm not surprised she hasn't tried to rip your head off" Aelita said

"well anyway I'll see you at eight then" William said

William and Aelita laughed as both of them got back to work, what they didn't know was that Yumi had been listening to the conversation

"okay then I'll just have to try harder" Yumi said to herself

Yumi still hated William for getting Lyoko destroyed though she had made peace with him, Yumi didn't think she could really forgive him and since Aelita was her best friend she didn't want someone like William to be dating her

After work Aelita met with William outside of the club that William went into quite often, Aelita knew this from the number of calls during work that said _"I had a great time last night at The Halo call me"_

Aelita usually didn't care for those messages because William didn't always call back so then she got the inevitable calls asking why he hadn't called since the office answering machine was set up to make it seem like it was his home, it was a sneaky little trick since they always rang a certain line so Aelita didn't pick it up

The place _The Halo_ was like it said a large sign saying halo with a halo going around it, it wasn't a small club in some back alley it was a large club there were lots of people some of them Aelita recognized as William's business partners

"come on this way" William said

William pulled Aelita by the wrist and lead her too a more secluded area, the seats had a circular wall so that you could see the stage Aelita sat down and was facing the stage while William sat on her left

After ordering a couple of drinks a woman came on the stage obviously about to introduce someone

"The Halo would like to present a new sensation to the music scene ODR" the woman said as the curtain behind he began to raise

Aelita couldn't put her finger on it but she had heard those three initials before, William distracted her making her look away but she didn't pay attention as the person began to sing Aelita recognised the voice and as she turned to see them the voice matched the face

"Odd" Aelita said staring at the guy on stage in disbelief

It was Odd he didn't look too different his hair was longer but he looked the same as when Aelita first met him just a bit taller

As Aelita listened to the music she began to notice a subtle hinting in the song he was singing

"_I saw her face for the first time, she stood out from the rest, her eyes were deep, I couldn't sleep when I thought about her, I watched her from a far and wondered who you are, I didn't meet you in this world cause you were from another, so I hope you know that, I love you and it's true there's nothing I can do"_

Okay so it wasn't that subtle but Aelita wondered if the song was about her a lot of the things told her it was but she still wondered

It was a while until Odd finished before he left the stage Odd spotted Aelita, he gave her a quick nod and left, a few seconds later he appeared sitting down with Aelita not noticing William

"hey Aelita how are you" Odd asked

"fine Odd" Aelita said quite coldly

"and I'm here with William if you didn't notice" Aelita said making Odd notice that William

"hello William" Odd said

"Odd" William said back

Aelita laughed slightly in her head and had a feeling that things were about to get interesting

**Well that's it for the first chapter I'd like a lot of reviews so I know what people think and I'm really glad that I'm back writing a dramatic story since my first try did really well**

**(check out "What the past taught us" to see what I mean)**


End file.
